


a queen’s desires

by Khismer



Series: rika week 2k17 [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Royalty AU, attempting to out-gay each other, rika week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khismer/pseuds/Khismer
Summary: rika had better not let anyone know what really brought on the change of heart that saved the would-be crown thief. she'd have to execute anyone who tries to make a quip about “stealing her heart instead.”





	a queen’s desires

It's a well-kept but bitter secret that she doesn't exactly need to be present for these trials to take place.

Oh, she proclaims the final judgment, and she watches over the proceedings with a stern, queenly eye, but really, the trial could be conducted from start to finish without her. She can’t even truly feel like it’s a display of her power when she _has_ to be here to strike reverence into the nobles or else risk murmurs, a seed of discontent she cannot allow.

The fact that they’ve actually bothered to gather up dusty nobility to witness a trial with an outcome they saw coming the moment the thief was caught in the royal treasury is just… dull. All this pomp and circumstance is enough to bore her to death.

She straightens, making sure to keep her pose statuesque, and thinks with a flash of annoyance that if the thief had just been courteous to just aim for something a little less high-profile than a ceremonial _crown_ , they could have just cut her head off and be done with it before it came time to take her tea.

As it is, this rigidity seems designed to make _her_ suffer rather than the thief -- who, as far as Rika can tell, doesn't even react to the charges, keeping her head bowed but standing tall without even a hint of nervousness to explain it.

The thief’s arms are bound behind her back, and she is flanked by guards, one on either side taking hold of an arm to prevent her from bolting. There’s evidence of some wear and tear in her clothes, enough that Rika can spot it from her throne -- though of course, how much came from a scuffle with her guards and how much was present before her arrival, she can’t say. The thief makes a rather pitiful figure, although she would perhaps garner more sympathy from Rika if her stance were out of respect and not out of impudence, as it now seems.

But, at last, they seem to be nearing an end to this drawn-out affair, and it is finally time for her to do her part.

Rika clasps her hands delicately in her lap, a picture of poise and power. “Now, with your crimes laid bare before the crown, have you anything to say for yourself?”

The thief lifts her head at last -- and Rika’s pulse stutters.

In the moment that the thief straightens and looks towards the throne at last, Rika sees what she could not before -- that she is brilliantly gorgeous.

Even bound and scuffed up as the thief may be, Rika is rendered at a momentary loss.

The thief gives a wide, sheepish grin, tossing her head to push away the sleek, dark hair that's fallen into her eyes, and gives her response: “Sorry?”

She offers a flippant shrug, or as much of one as she can with her arms held in place. One of the guards pulls pack roughly on her arm, and she wavers slightly, stumbling, and when she catches herself, her eyes narrow with mirth.

“--your majesty.” She adds. Her voice is no more respectful than before, but Rika finds she can't bring herself to care, not when it _is_ such a sweet-sounding voice, low and smooth and wry.

Rika refolds her hands and steels herself imperceptibly, then says, “...let her come closer. I want to have a look at her.”

The guards on either side of the thief make as if to move with her, but Rika raises a hand. “No. On her own.”

If they find fault in her desires, they are wise enough not to show it, although they _do_ release her with enough force to set her stumbling forward.

She rakes a hand through her hair as she approaches, and Rika can see as she approaches that there’s some nervousness beginning to enter her eyes.

Rika keeps herself calm and still as the thief comes closer, only to stop at the steps. When Rika beckons her closer still, her expression shifts to open shock before she smooths out her features again.

Rika remains silent, letting the thief stew in uncertainty for a few moments as Rika studies her. She’s even lovelier up close -- even with obvious suspicion marring her expression, Rika can’t help but notice the how clear and deep her eyes seem, how alive.

“What is your name?” Rika asks, in a voice meant only for the woman. There is a small pleasure in knowing that all else in the room will be straining to hear.

The thief blinks her lovely eyes, as if the question has caught her off guard. “Sun-hwa, your majesty.”

Oh, dear god, Rika _can’t_ execute her, she’d never be able to live with herself; her voice is even sweeter now, without distance to get in the way. Still, Rika tilts her head inquisitively, and asks, “what do you believe will happen to you now?”

The thief -- Sun-hwa -- winces. “I… suppose I expect to die, your majesty. Though if you feel inclined to mete out a lighter sentence, I wouldn't object.”

Rika merely gives a slight, indulging smile, and Sun-hwa winces again as her light-hearted comment seems to fall flat. “Hmm. Now, knowing that, why would you ever chase this impossible task?”

“Got offered money for it. Paid me half in advance. I couldn’t turn it down.” Sun-hwa's tone is matter-of-fact.

“No? And why not?”

“I… owed a debt, your majesty. Paid it off in full with just what I got when I agreed to, ah…” The sheepish look returns. “Rob you blind.”

“And who was it that paid you this… I assume rather exorbitant sum to ‘rob me blind,’ hmm?”

“It's--” There's a moment where Sun-hwa hedges, and then she seems to come to a decision. “Fuck it, they can't get me anyway, now,” she mutters, and then louder: “The Paynes. Of Ashweald. The eldest son, anyway; I never dealt with anyone else. But…” She shrugs.

Rika's eyebrows raise. “That little backwater province?” Sending a message, perhaps? Attempting to mock her? Interesting. “One more question before I make my final judgment.” Sun-hwa bows her head. “Why didn't you just run?”

“--pardon?”

“When you got your advance. You didn't run off with the money. Why? Is it loyalty? Ambition? Overconfidence? Were you _really_ afraid of nobles who can't even angle for somewhere nicer than marshlands?” Rika rests her chin in her hand as she waits for a response.

“Oh, God no,” Sun-hwa scoffs, and Rika nearly laughs. “I'm pretty sure I could have been clear across the sea before they'd even realized I changed course. But… they _might_ be able to use the weight of their fancy titles to, ah… track down people I'd rather not involve in this. Family, and the like. You know how it goes.”

“And yet, you accepted their offer.”

“Well, I never said I wasn't _also_ overconfident.” And the self-assured smile decides it for Rika.

“You've answered my question. Now, would you like to know a secret?”

Sun-hwa hesitates, then nods. Rika leans a little closer, and Sun-hwa follows. “You _did_ get much closer than any have ever gotten during my rule.”

“Forgive me, your majesty, but I think I’d take more professional pride in that if my head wasn't about to be on the chopping block.”

Rika _does_ laugh this time. “But it means that you're… useful. And you should be glad of that. You may wish to start considering how you might show your gratitude for being allowed to avoid this fate.” Before Sun-hwa can ask what she means by that, Rika stands and addresses the court.

“I have made my decision. The sentence is…” Rika lets her gaze pass across the court, letting the anticipation build. “...she will live in service of the crown, and right what she has wronged.”

There is no cry of shock, no attempts to stop her, but there _is_ a burst of murmurs. Rika has no scepter to bang decisively against the stone, but the icy stare she levels across the court does the job just as well.

“Listen well,” Rika says. She places a hand on Sun-hwa's back -- goodness, standing _really_ didn't close the gap in that height difference, and Rika has to reach a little -- to urge Sun-hwa forward. They descend the steps together. Rika’s movements are far more graceful than Sun-hwa’s, who wobbles a little without her arms as balance, but with Rika’s hand to steady her, they make it down and stand before the court.

“This girl, this poor girl -- you expect her to do this on her own? To plot such an act of treachery by her lonesome? No, this poor girl was used -- manipulated by an enemy of the crown. But we will not allow this. She will be allowed to live so that she may atone for her mistakes by rooting out those who would seek to harm us. So long as she is useful to us, we will show her this clemency.”

And, wisely, no one dissents.

Sun-hwa waits at the bottom of the steps until the court is cleared out. She remains flanked by guards until she reaches Rika's chambers, where a pair of maids await their queen.

“Now,” says Rika as one maid begins to unlace her bodice and the other plucks a nightdress from the bed, “I'm sure there's much more to be learned about these traitorous nobles you can tell me. And, perhaps, a great deal more about others who have hired you, hmm?”

Rika meets Sun-hwa’s eyes as she steps lightly out of her dress and the maid begins to work on her corset.

Sun-hwa stares resolutely back at her. “A great deal indeed, my queen.”

“And your talents can be put to use in other ways, of course.” She says this as she stands nearly bare before her before she allows the second maid to step forward with the nightdress.

“Most assuredly, my queen.” Sun-hwa's expression is amused.

“Oh, but don't worry--” Rika rolls her shoulders as her nightgown settles and her maids step back. She waves a hand, and they bow and depart. “We won't put you to work at _every_ moment; you will, of course, be allowed generous free reign when we do not have specific need of you. And on that note…” Rika beckons Sun-hwa closer and waves a hand so she'll turn, then gently undoes the bindings.

“There,” says Rika softly. “Much better.”

Sun-hwa rubs at her wrists and bows her head. “You have my thanks, majesty. Forgive me, but… might I ask how long you intend to keep me? If my usefulness has a limit, I'd like to have an inkling of what that is.”

Rika laughs. “No limit. You're here, now you'll stay.”

Sun-hwa folds her arms and cocks her hip. “Pardon?”

“You can be very useful to me, my dear, more than you may think. You seem very talented, and besides…” Rika perches on the edge of her bed, stretching herself out to put her décolletage on display. “I think you'll enjoy your time here.”

Sun-hwa's eyebrows raise. “My queen, are you implying something?”

“Rather forward, aren't you?”

Sun-hwa's first reaction is to let her arms go slack, her posture straightening as she begins hastily, “I--” And then she halts, taking in the way Rika’s shifting to give her a better view, and the rising alarm drains out of her all at once. “...have been told so, yes, my queen.”

Rika smiles. “Excellent. I suspect you'll be working... _closely_ with me, and I do so admire those who know how to chase what they want.” She leans forward and crosses her legs, and in the process, loses a silk slipper, which slides across the floor. She tilts her head slightly and aims an innocent look towards Sun-hwa. “Would you mind?”

“Not at all.” Sun-hwa closes the distance and kneels before Rika, looking up at her from beneath her eyelashes. Rika is suddenly aware that although Sun-hwa doesn't have the advantage of personal tailors to accentuate her figure, she _does_ have some strategic rips that seem oddly alluring on her, and fingers that make Rika shudder with the feeling of electricity when they rest against her skin. “I look forward to showing you what I can do,” she says, fingers skittering slowly up Rika's calf before pulling away.

Rika’s mouth goes dry. She can hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> royalty au for day 5 of rika week for the prompt “aus.” the title was very nearly "gay/gay-me of thrones."  
> the last one wasn't particularly gay so this is extra gay. a back-and-forth of trying to out-gay each other.  
> please don't mock me for my bad fantasy names, i already know


End file.
